


Maid in Mandalore

by them_bonez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Cliche, Creampie, Cybernetics, Deepthroating, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Marking, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: Reader is a maid in the Sundari palace during Maul's regime. When she goes to his room to clean, she finds a surprise. (hint it's a naked Zabrak)
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Maid in Mandalore

You pulled the fresh sheets out of the hot dryer and shoved them into the clean linen bin. The steam from the drying room had you sweating already and dawn was barely breaking outside. Your starched black linen dress softened from the steam and you welcomed it as you wiped the sweat from your brow. You made your way past the other maids and servants to the giant ironing table to flatten all the sheets and fold them into neat little piles. 

Today was your turn to change the sheets in the Mand’alor’s bedroom. Not that he treated any of you terribly, as long as you kept your head down and didn’t talk back, but it was still nerve-wracking. He seemed to wield some dangerous magic powers and you’d heard horror stories about his demeanor and actions towards those who opposed him.

His aesthetic intrigued you, you had to admit. The crown of horns, the dark chest-baring tunic showing his black tattoos over crimson skin, and of course the metal legs. You’d barely ever gotten close enough to really study him, but oh you had dreamed of it. Once you caught eye contact with him and his piercing golden eyes burned their way into your memory. You’d dream of them at night more often than you’d like to admit. It was all just silly nonsense, daydreams to get you through the doldrum days. 

Ever since he had taken the dark saber for his own and declared himself Mand’alor, there had been much talk. Both negative and positive. You felt completely neutral to it, as long as you were employed and not being treated poorly you were happy. You’d had much worse jobs in the past so you always just tried to be thankful for where you were now. Many were upset that Lord Maul was not raised Mandalorian. You really did not understand why the service staff was to be upset about such things. Neither were most of them, but you kept your mouth shut around them and just did your job.

The linens were all folded and now time to make the rounds. You’d always do the Mand’alor’s room last when the royal quarters were your daily task. No real reason, other than it felt like you should spend the most time making sure everything was perfect in there and not be feel rushed. You doubted he ever knew the difference between which wait staff was assigned to his room which days, but just in case. You can never be too careful, you’d learned over the years on Mandalore.

At last, you made your way to his quarters and knocked on the door with a light rapping of your knuckles against the thick durasteel doors. It was midday by now, he was surely gone doing whatever his affairs were for the day, but it was common courtesy to knock. You waited until you heard nothing and let yourself in. You entered the darkened room and your senses were overwhelmed with the scent of his musk, sweet and spicy. He must have had a rough night, to sweat so much in his sleep that you could still smell it in the air. You walked over to the windows feeling your way as you went, barely able to see ahead of you in the darkness, to open the thick drapes.

_**whoosh** _

Ah, daylight. Now to open these windows for some fresh air as you cleaned. You pushed the thick plastisteel panels open. They were heavy and cumbersome, only able to move a few centimeters. You determined that was good enough for now and turned to see a lumped figure in the bed.

It was _him_. The Mand’alor. Sound asleep on his bed, only a thin sheet covered a small area of his midsection, the area you were so very curious about. The rest of him fully on display, his chest rising and falling with each slow and deep breath he took. You stared, mouth agape. Never had you been so close to him. His skin was divine and his figure lean and muscular. You stepped closer, minding each step you took to be as quiet as possible as you studied his tattoos.

What do they mean? you wondered. You’d seen his brother had similar ones too and were always so curious. Your eyes scanned down his body to stare at his cybernetic legs, curious at how they felt and worked for him. He made a light groaning noise and shifted in his sleep.

_Oh dear, what should I do? I am to change his sheets, but he’s in the bed_? 

In all your years of service, this sort of thing wasn’t exactly unheard of. But this, this was a first. The Mand’alor himself. Anyone else in the galaxy you could shoo them away without a second thought. Now, you questioned if you should leave the room. 

_But he needs his new sheets? I could just leave them at the foot of the bed? No that won’t do._

He will want someone to make the bed and it’ll be your ass on the line for not completing the day’s tasks. Oh dear, you stood frozen in the room clutching the clean sheets to your chest as you tried to calculate the best move. You had to do something.

You set the sheets down on a chair near the bed and made your way to the refresher with the basket of clean towels. You looked back at Lord Maul to ensure he was still sleeping and walked back right into a small table in a still darkened corner of the room. The pain was instant on the back of your leg and the collision was thunderous in your mind. You hissed in a breath of pain as you swore in your mind, but tried to remain silent despite it all. You looked back at him still sleeping, but making a slight murmur as he turned over, the sheets now discarded revealing his entire backside.

Oh, Maker! you were not cut out for this. There was no way you were coming out of this alive now.. No matter, there was no reason to break down yet. He was still asleep. Maybe you could clean the refresher and he’d wake up while you were in there and get dressed and think nothing of it all. You had to hope for something.

Once in the refresher you gathered all the old towels and wash clothes and replaced them with new starched freshness. You heard moaning from the bedroom. Lord Maul had awoken. Now, what was the most professional thing for you to do here, you pondered. It would be best to just announce your presence at once, you decided. You made your way out of the refresher ready to announce yourself, and as soon as you stepped into the bedroom you collided with solid muscle and metal cybernetics. The wind knocked out of you for a moment, as you stepped back in horror that you had indeed ran into him. 

“Oh I, Lord Maul,” you quickly bowed, “my sincerest apologies you were asleep and I tried to be as quiet…”

“Be silent and move so that I may relieve myself,” he demanded through gritted teeth, glowing amber eyes boring their way into your soul.

“Yes, of course, my Lord,” you looked down and made yourself as small and out of the way as possible until he closed the door behind him. Your breath was hitched and you were having a hard time calming yourself down. The last thing you wanted was to be on his bad side. You told yourself everything was fine, this must happen all the time with the other maids, and yet you’d never heard of it. Anyone you knew who cleaned his room never saw him. Did he kill anyone he saw? No no no, you hadn’t done anything wrong this was ridiculous. Get back to work, you told yourself.

You stripped his bed and began placing new linens down.

“I do apologize for my countenance,” his deep and theatrical voice now right behind you as you were bent over smoothing down the sheets. You rose up to straighten your posture, the hairs on the back of your neck stood up and his hot breath on your skin immobilized you.

“My presence must be just as much of a surprise as you were for me,” he said stepping closer behind you. Maker, you could feel his entire body behind you. You turned to face him.

“It’s no problem, my Lord. I only felt so bad to disturb you,” you clambered backward, intimidated by his unrelenting persona bearing down on you. Your foot caught the pile of dirty linens you’d left on the floor and you started to fall backward. As fast as you began to fall a strong hand caught you and pulled you up at the small of your back towards him. Your face grew hot and you swore this must be your worst nightmare combined with your ultimate fantasy. The mix was dizzying. You couldn’t decide on which to focus.

You tried not to look into his eyes, lest you surrender to his magic and give away all your secrets. No matter, he tilted your face towards him with a delicate grip of your chin with a strong calloused hand. No use in looking away now. You felt yourself get lost in those fiery amber eyes. It was like nothing you had ever seen before and you couldn’t possibly look away now. 

“You haven’t disturbed me. Are you frightened of me?” Was he even talking, or just moving words into your mind, you felt hypnotized.

“I..I..”maker what was the right thing to say here?

“You're frightened. It's understandable. And yet, here I am unarmed and nude, does that not make you feel any less threatened?”

“My..My Lord, I…,” you dare not look down, but maker, the temptation now was so strong you could barely think. Here you had been face to face with him for how long and hadn’t even realized he was in the nude, you were so wrapped up in your own embarrassment. Your legs wobbled and your stiff work uniform suddenly felt like it was restricting any movement including breathing.

“I've seen what you've done to those who trespass you without even a weapon in your hand. You're stronger than anyone I've ever served.” You looked past him at the wall, daring not to look down or anywhere else near him to wait for his response, the pregnant pause killing you inside, please say something? The silence was broken by a burst of slow and deep laughter. It was a more menacing sound than you had ever heard. You felt faint, oh dear, how are you going to get out of this one? You looked to him in horror, his face contorted in a sinister smile.

“Yes, I suppose I don’t need weapons to inspire fear,” he closed the already incredibly small gap between the two of you and pressed further into your body. You felt yourself aching for his touch, wet at just the advancement of his body towards yours. His hand still wrapped around the small of your back, now gripping you sternly, making his presence known.

It was warm, oh how it was warm. You wanted to burrow yourself deep into his clutches and just exist as a conglomeration of him plus you. You reached up to touch his chest, attempting to create some space between the two of you, but how could you know his skin was going to feel that good? That he would begin to melt into your touch?

Instead of backing away like you had planned, you felt yourself trying to get closer to the Mand’alor already pressed into your body. What more could you want? Oh, so much more.

You were breathless and sweating profusely. Feeling quite self-conscious of your current state. Here you were in front of the most powerful and handsome man you had ever seen in your life, in your gross boring work clothes, a complete mess. No this wasn’t how you had envisioned it. You were supposed to be in a fancy dress, not a maid, but someone important, someone he would care about. Someone beautiful. He still held you close, despite your self inflicted faults.

“You are important to me,” he whispered into your ear, breathing in the scent of your hair, “someone beautiful.” The embarrassment of him boring into your mind was too much. He leaned into you continuing to breathe deep and drinking in your scent, lightly moaning under his breath at your intoxicating pheromones.

“You’ve never even met me before, don’t lie. I’ll do what you please, but at least give me the honor of not lying to me.”

“Fine,” he backed away from you, his demeanor a stark contrast now, “if you won’t believe me when I’m sincere, perhaps it is something else that you crave.” He shoved you down on the bed with a controlled aggression. You looked up at him and at last his whole nude figure was on display in front of you. Your eyes traced his obsidian tattoos along his crimson skin, down until the cybernetics met his skin in scar tissue. The cybernetics were of the utmost quality, better than you had ever seen which wasn’t saying much given your ignorance in that department. You were still in awe at them and how they met with his body almost seamlessly. Your eyes glazed over as you saw what you had always wondered about. Yes, you could report back now, if you were to make it out alive, he does have a cock, and it was spectacular.

He gruffed out in laughter seeing you eye him, “You like what you see?”

“Ye..Yes My Lord,” you replied sheepishly.

“Stop with the coy act. I know you are a dirty slut,” he leaned down to grab your face, his warm coarse hands sending you into another dimension again. It had been so long since you had been touched and here you were in the clutches of the man you’d dreamed about since first seeing him.

“Tell me what you want to do to me, slut,” he demanded as his body now overtook yours as he almost entirely laid atop you.

“I want to...um,” you stalled knowing what you wanted, but unsure about expressing it. He growled and pressed into you, a hand now cradling your throat putting down pressure, but not entirely choking you, yet.

“Stop trying to act shy. Tell me what you want. I won’t ask again.” his hand closed in on your neck ever so slightly.

“I want to suck your cock, Lord Maul,” you choked out. He loosened his grip and moved off your body ever so slightly, a devilish smirk painted across his face.

“Now was that so hard, my little whore?” You couldn’t help but pull him into you, if only for a moment to meet his lips with clashing fury. A moment you'd spent countless night wishing for, taking his face into your hands and delving your tongue deep into his mouth licking his sharp teeth. He met you with the same ferocity, hungry to taste you as his tongue clashed against yours and he made his way into your mouth, your teeth gnashing against each others, both of you too impatient to make it feel anything beyond pure lust.

He pulled away slightly, his hand cradling your neck as he climbed up, placing one of his legs between yours and lining his cybernetic cock up to your mouth. Your legs squeezed his the cool metal of his legs and the sensation an immediate shock, but you didn’t recoil. No you squeezed harder warming the metal with your own heat as you advanced on his cock, looking up at him as you opened your mouth and began licking the all too realistic flesh of his cock while lightly gyrating on his leg. You were hungry for him and you no longer hid it as your mouth enveloped him, letting the drool spill from your mouth. He pumped into you, his hand still cradling the back of your neck,

“How far can I reach into you?” he asked as he slowly pushed further down your throat, you welcomed it, wanting him inside you so desperately. Tears spilled from your eyes, the girth of his cock taking over your mouth and throat it was almost more than you could stand, but yet you still wanted more. He thrust into you, your gag reflex now sprung into action and you tensed up. He backed away slightly and demanded you look at him. You looked up at him, at least half his cock still in your mouth as you swirled your tongue around the tip and rubbed your hand up and down the unique ridges of his cock. He grasped the back of your hair and you looked into his eyes.

“You can relax, my pet. I’m not going to kill you,” he soothed as he loosened his grip on your hair ever so slightly. You went back to work on him, swallowing his precum as you licked and sucked him reaching a hand up to massage his balls. He thrust into you moaning and speaking a language you didn’t know. His hands were frenzied at trying to touch any part of you. In a fit of rage at not being able to touch you where he wanted he ripped your head away from his cock. Drool spilled down your chin and you reached up to wipe it away.

“Don’t you dare wipe that away,” he demanded, “Now, take all your clothes off, it’s highly unfair I am the only one undressed here, wouldn’t you say?”

“Mm hmm,” was all you could muster out as you began unbuttoning your work uniform. He watched you fumble with the buttons for a mere moment before he decided to just rip the entire outfit from your body, leaving it completely shredded on the bedroom floor and some of it still attached to you. You stifled back a giggle as you wiggled out of the rest of it. 

You started to go for your underwear, but he pinned you down, clasping your hands above your head with his own and licking up the drool on your face from earlier. He slowly made his way down your body planting kisses and bites all down your neck and collar bones. Kriff, your uniform was conservative but you knew these marks would show even outside of that. He barely breathed on your nipples and they hardened in anticipation, your hips slightly bucking up at him in a reflex motion. Once again, just wanting to be closer. 

He licked your nipples with such care as he massaged your breast and sucked at each one drawing out the pleasure so slowly and delicately building up the intensity until he was finally biting down. The pain drove you mad as you clenched your legs around his middle, pulling him down onto you.

“Please fuck me Lord Maul,” you begged. 

“Not yet, little whore I haven't tasted you yet,” you quivered at the declaration and he made his way down your body licking, and biting as he delved deeper. His hands left your breasts to snake their way down to your cunt now soaking through your underwear and throbbing with anticipation. He ripped the small piece of fabric off you in an instant.

He barely touched you and you moaned thrusting yourself into his grip. He swore in his native tongue again, and breathed heavily into your core, “you are so wet already, dirty slut.” you moaned in agreement and his mouth covered you, licking and kissing while his hands spread your lips so he could get into every crevice. His tongue lapped and sucked your clit and your entire body shook, ready to burst with ecstasy at any moment. He dipped his fingers inside you as he continued to work on you with his tongue. You moaned and called out his name, unable to hold back any longer you were cursing in every language you knew, your hands grasping the now balled up bed sheets. He backed away from you, with his fingers still deep inside you, motionless.

“My slut, it is not time for you to come yet,” he teased. You made a small whine as he had driven you to this point and now all you could think of was coming. He removed his fingers from inside you, drawing it out slow as possible. His face still eye level with your privates he studied them with a deviant curiosity.

“Fuck,” he gasped, “your pussy is perfect.”

It was almost enough to take you over the edge, just hearing him say those words as he finished pulling his fingers out of you. He flipped you over onto your stomach and pulled your knees up under you until your ass and pussy were elevated and in full view of the Mand’alor. You were trembling in anticipation. He began to massage your ass cheeks, spreading you further and lining his cock up to you. He swirled his tip around your entrance, lubricating himself with your excessive wetness.

He thrusted into you building up the pace with each subsequent pump. You both moaned and cried out in pleasure. He reached a hand around to play with your clit as he fucked you senseless. You felt yourself go blind with ecstasy. 

“Fu..Fuuuck, my Lord, I am going to come.” you wheezed out.

“Fuck,” he grunted, “Fuck yes, come for me whore. Come all over my cock.” He slapped your ass and fucked you harder and harder.

Your walls tensed up around him and your vision turned to white, you yelled out his name again and again until you fully lost control squirting all over his cock and groin. The wetness drove him wild and he almost instantaneously came inside you as your own ejaculate dripped down your legs onto the bed. He nearly collapsed atop you as he made small whimpering noises as the last of his come was drained into you. 

He wrapped a warm arm around your middle and led you down into a flat position on the bed. His cock still in you, you could feel it pulsating and you hummed in pleasure from it. His entire body on top of you the two of just laying together breathing and existing as one. If he was going to kill you it wouldn’t even matter to you now. This was beyond anything you’d ever daydreamed about with him.

He planted small kisses along the back of your neck and ear as he made his way up off you. His cock leaving you and spilling his come with it. You were never so happy to be such an utter mess.

“Thankfully the maid came by today to give me new sheets and towels,” he winked at you and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the joke. He took one of the towels you brought and gently wiped all the mess off your body.

You looked down at your torn up dress and wondered how you were going to handle that. He saw you look down at it and made a small humming noise.

“I suppose you’ll have to borrow one of my tunics for the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading- xo


End file.
